Visible Spectrum
by SydneyFreeSpirit27
Summary: The world turns, but it never stops. It certainly is not going to wait for me to turn with it. This is why I have to practice. I need to control myself. Learning control over yourself is not as easy as it sounds though, specially when a very persistent and interesting guy come swinging my way.
1. Chapter 1

**"Disclaimer: I only own Violeta, her family and some later on characters that will be introduced. I do not own the Spectacular Spiderman series nor any of the characters from said series.**

**Yes, this is the reason for my extreme delay to update my other stories - well, at least one of the reasons. I also happen to be going through a transition in life where I shall decide if I will become a Geologist or go by English Literature to follow my passions. Oh well, life goes on. **

**Also, thank you cabrera1234 for notifying me of how the format of the story tironed out wince published. I promise I will try to publish the second chapter later on in the day because right now I have school.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Adapting _

"Tell me again why we're moving?" I smirked when I heard my brother's question. Which had already been asked more than twenty times by three different people - me, my brother and sister.

"I already told you, your father's work." Mom answered, exasperated with having to answer again. I'm pretty sure she was close to exploding. Actually, I could see it. Surrounding her was a vivid red that would not cease, it only spiked up even more. The exact reason as to why I hadn't said a word in the last hour and a half.

"Yeah but, we didn't have to move! We could've stayed where we were I mean-!" My sister started complaining once again. The red light surrounding mom expanded. Explosion cue in 3, 2, 1-

"It's easier for him! Now shut up all of you or I will stop this car!" Boom. Complete silence.

I glanced at my sister with a mocking expression. Easy way to get her into trouble, then again, when mom's angry she doesn't really care whose fault is it.

"Mom! Violeta is making-!" Boom again.

"SHUP UP!"

...

...

...

Told ya so. Sigh. When will this family ever learn? I looked down at my iPod and stared at the pictures. I miss my friends already. I didn't have a perfect life, but it was good enough for me. My friends all understood me and I could curse and joke around with them without having any problems. Here, I would basically have to start all over again. The worst thing was that if I messed up on my first day, the rest to come would be fatal for me. Not only that; at my school, if you mentioned social orders you'd get ignored; in this school I could just feel in my gut that social orders ruled the ninety nine percent of all lives. The one thing that really bugged me however:

I couldn't share my secret.

Now, not all of my old friends knew about this, but I had a few I could confide in. It was nice to let it out and not lie to everybody around me. Here, unless I got a cellphone with unlimited texting and minutes, I would have to shove it all in and act as if I was completely and absolutely normal. A word that doesn't fit in my vocabulary. I'm not a freak of nature, I wasn't born like this. One day, it just happened. I know, it doesn't explain much, but I've never had a chance to explain it, to explore it. All I do...is use it. Whenever I can, have to or simply feel like it. I can't control all of it however.

Like the lights. I searched on the Internet, most people like to call them "auras". That makes me feel like a fortune teller or one of those so called psychics. I see light around people depending on their current emotion. I prefer to think of it as the molecules around a person's body being manipulated by how their body itself feels. You know, each of us are surrounded by white light, but unknowingly, we separate it. White after all is just the union of every color. We simply have some colors more dominant than other. At first it was hard, but soon I managed to relate each color with a specific emotion.

Red - Anger. Sometimes, red has also to represent "passion", but not many people get that much passion about what they do nowadays, so mostly it's just anger and rage.

Orange - Jealousy. Heard of that saying about color green and how people relate it to jealousy. It's wrong. I don't even get why did they pick that combination. The color orange is usually jealousy although at special occasions I have seen greedy people sporting this wavelength around them, so it can also become present when a person is being ambitious.

Yellow - Happiness. Cliché. I know. Bright color for a bright emotion. I've only seen people that are extremely happy with a yellow wavelength around them. It's not very common actually. Very funny though, when you go to a restaurant and have one of those overly cheery waiters attend you only to see a gray wavelength. You'll get the joke when I explain that one.

Green - Bipolar. Sigh. I know, I know. It sounds strange. This one was the hardest. I couldn't figure it out because the people that had this color of wavelength around them always had another color accompanying it. Confusing indeed. Later on, when I went to a psychiatrist's office for a project, I realized it was people that have a bipolar disorder. You see, these people have a quickly changing span of emotion, therefore it's hard to keep tabs on how they feel. The green is kind of like a color that represents the mentally ill. Every person in the consultant's office had a different quantity of green color surrounding them. The other color is the standard one, the one that helps you know how they feel. It's confusing, don't even try to understand it if you don't.

Blue - Calm/Sadness. This one isn't hard, but it's tricky. There are many different shades and unlike the other colors, each shade has a different emotion. These are the ones I usually see the most:

Navy - Sad.

Blue - Hope. Not many people have this color.

Sky Blue - Calm.

Violet - Many. Love, lust and patience. It's hard to distinguish them. So far, love has a slightly pinkish hue so that it's almost fuchsia. Lust is very dark purple. Patience is a lilac color. Still, it's hard to remember which one is which.

Gray - Sloth, Hate and Fear. Different shades. Darker is fear, lighter is sloth and medium is hate. I don't think I need to explain further.

The only difference between other people and me, is that my vision is keener so I can see it while other people can't. You're probably wondering why I'm wearing glasses then. My vision improved, but I couldn't let anyone know that, so I graduated the glass itself - everything is done with light, trust me - so that I could still use them. This is not all I can do however.

I can see the light in it's many forms; every spectrum, wavelength and particle there is. Best part is that none of it can harm me; not radiation or anything else.

I can manipulate light altogether. Not the one surrounding a person, I don't know what would happen if I absorbed the energy around a person, and frankly I don't care to find out. A dear friend of mine who had an overactive imagination and a love for clichés wanted me to rent a leotard and go around stopping crime. No. That was my answer. I love the idea of criminal justice, but I just didn't think that was my life. Besides, what about those heroes that go around right now? I'm sure they've got everything under control.

SCREEEECCCHHH!

My body hurled forward, the seatbelt burning my neck and leaving me without air as the car screeched to a halt. My head bobbed forward before I lifted it and watched through my bangs the scene unfolding right in front of mom's car. A large man was standing in front of it, his back turned to us. I managed to catch a glimpse of a horn right on his forehead. What in the world?

"Oh my God...kids! Get out of the car!" My attention snapped towards my hectic mother as she opened the driver's door and exited, quickly going to the door where my sister was. It was unfortunate that I was in the back. My sister jumped out first, my brother next. I had to go to the other door because I would not have enough time. However...it was jammed.

"Hurry up Jorge!" I rushed my brother who was just about to get off. I was tensed up, my shoulders hunching, when I heard a loud crash. I turned toward the windshield and my eyes widened when I saw the large man hurling straight for our car. I gave my brother the strongest shove I could muster before I could no longer see my family - because the only view I was getting was of the car being smashed to pieces. The large man had collided with car, sending it sliding across the street along with him. I fell against the passenger seat and covered my head when I heard the glass shattering. I flinched when I felt it rain down on me. A force sent me tumbling forward and onto the ground. I realized that a chain reaction had just occurred. Mom's car had hit another car. I would've tried to claw my way out, but all I saw was buildings blurring by, my hair whipping around my face. When it all stopped moving, I realized that I myself couldn't move. One look behind my back alerted me to how my body was crushed under the passenger seat. How did I not notice that? I huffed and let out a groan as I tried to maneuver my scrawny body to haul myself out the hole where there used to be a door - it had somehow been ripped right off even though it was from the ones that slid open and closed. I felt almost claustrophobic here. My arms were free but the seats were so damaged that they all made a piling mess on top of me. It would be a miracle if somebody found me here at first glance.

"VIOLETA!" My eyes widened and I jumped, hitting my head in the process and cutting my arm with something I couldn't see.

"Mom?" It was barely a whisper. Where was she? At least they were okay - I mean they had to be okay. I saw them safely outside before that huge men turned the car to scrap metal with me in it.

"Lady I need you to step back alright?" Must be a police officer or a fireman. I found myself looking around this mess to try and find a way out. Nope. No such luck. My powers won't really help me here either and even then, I couldn't use them - somebody could see.

"My daughter is in there!" I smiled sadly at how worried and hectic my mother sounded. If she didn't have a bag on her mouth right now, she was probably on the verge of a heart attack.

"Alright, I'll get her. You stay where you are alright?" I heard the same voice from me before tell my mother. I waited for a few minutes. When nobody showed up I started pushing my hands against the cushion that was pinning me from the side. I scrunched my eyes shut as I applied more force but nothing moved. "If you keep doing that you might pull a muscle you know." A smug voice said from somewhere. I opened my eyes and looked towards the only opening in the car to see...a red mask. I stared blankly at the white...uh, eyes?

"Who are you?" I found myself asking. Pretty stupid considering my situation. I'm being crushed by a car and yet I'm asking a random guy in a mask who he is. Although it's a legitimate question because I was expecting a police officer, or a firemen, or a paramedic.

"Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of course! Never heard of me?" I shook my head as I kept staring through my bangs. Spider Man? Weird name. He seemed to ignore my response and go straight into helping me out of this mess. "How about a hand there?" The mask disappeared and instead a body jumped inside, making me let out a little yelp if surprise. He started taking things out, the cushions, seats, pieces of metal, until he grabbed my arm and helped me out. He did it all very quickly though. Like he was in some sort of a hurry. I took a good look at him. Oh man...spandex. Red and blue. With a spiderweb design. I just stumbled into one of those heroes I was talking about. Rina is going to go crazy when I tell her. Just as he was taking me out my foot got caught in something, I don't know what it was, but it was uncomfortable. Unfortunately, I didn't notice until it was too late and he pulled me out completely, dislocating my ankle.

"Eow!" I let out right as 'Spider Man' hauled me out by my arm - gently of course.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding slightly alarmed at my outburst. I held my ankle with my right hand, because he had my other arm.

"My ankle just broke!" Exaggeration. It was probably only dislocated. The pain was too much for me though. He looked like he was about to help me, when the white ovals which I assume were sort of like his eyes, widened. Instead his arms wound around my back and underneath my knees, carrying me bridal style as he jumped high. He threw something from his wrist that looked like white rope and literally flung us out of the way. Instantly my arms went around his shoulders and neck to keep myself from falling, self-conscious about the fact that I was being swung several feet above the air. I did this just in time because he had to let go of my legs so he could swing better. I hated being carried in anyway, so imagine my discomfort. However I peeked over his shoulder and saw why he had acted so rapidly; the huge man had ran head first into my mom's car. Wow! Look at that! Five cars behind my mom's all mashed up together. "What a hothead." Escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. Seriously though, what was that? I felt something rumbling and realized the guy that was swinging with me, who knows how many feet above the ground was chuckling at my statement.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Man, what a way to start my new life here, eh? He landed on the street again - thankfully nowhere near my mother.

"Thanks." I said as he let go of me. I reminded myself not to step on my right ankle. I saw him tilt his head and glance at my foot.

"Sorry about the ankle, make sure to have someone take a look at it!" With that he swung away quickly. I limped over to the edge of one of the buildings he had left me hidden in - it was sort of like an alley - to see him wrapping up the huge man in...webs. Cool.

"Violeta!" I didn't have time to turn around as two arms wound themselves around me. I winced when I accidentally put weight on my ankle.

"Mom, mom wait! My ankle!" She let go of me and turned me around to inspect me.

"Your ankle? You broke it? Your arm's bleeding too!" She had wide eyes and dark grey was surrounding her, almost making it look like a storm.

"Mom! Calm down." I put my hands on her shoulders. "I'm fine, okay? See? I'm alive. That's just a scratch and my ankle is probably just dislocated - although I could use a doctor." I guided my mom away from the mess, hoping we had insurance for the car. Before leaving entirely I glanced up just in time to catch a glimpse of red and blue across the buildings. I smiled slightly before my mom started dragging me off to the nearest hospital.

_~•~_

**R&R! Makes the writer feel inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Adapting Part II_

"Just a sprained leg, you should keep weight off of it for a week or two, by then it should be brand new." The doctor proceeded to give directions to mom and then we called a cab to drive us home. Mom got a call while in the hospital. She told dad about the incident and he told her that apparently there was a leak in the house we were moving into - which meant there was no running water. Plus that the ceilings were in bad shape because of termites. Therefore we would be having to temporarily stay at an apartment. This would cause some problems because of school and work.

"So...why do I have to use these again?" I asked as I gripped the wood between my small hands.

"Because the doctor said you couldn't put any weight on your foot."

"I don't need them." I said, waving them around to make more emphasis - not that it was needed.

"That's not up to you." I pouted slightly as I readjusted my glasses. Thank God I had forgotten to wear them when riding in mom's car, I probably would've lost them or busted them. A girl with glasses and clutches as the new girl...not the image I was looking forward to projecting. Sigh. Oh well.

Because of the foot, which was in a small cast, I couldn't wear jeans like I wanted to. Instead mom bought me five skirts. I came out of my room wearing a long, past the knees, purple pencil skirt; a white, button up shirt tucked inside of it; my hair tied into a loose French braid my mom made for me since I have no skills for such a hairstyle and my short bangs barely covering my eyes. As for shoes, my right foot was encased so on my left one I put a simple, black ballerina-type of shoe that was comfortable. I also had on a loosened purple tie around and inside the neck of my shirt. I thought it gave the clothes a nice touch. Plus afterwards mom made me wear a jacket - I chose to wear the black dress jacket I had only wore once since it was bought to me. Too formal if you ask me. Not like I would stay like this. I didn't like to wear make up, but I did apply powder and lipgloss - those are essentials. Unfortunately my skin is very sensitive so sometimes I can tolerate eyeliner, other times...not so much.

"Happy?" I asked as I did a mocking twirl for her to see my outfit.

"Very. Go downstairs, I'll be down in a minute." I went straight for the elevator. I was still trying to get used to the crutches, but it was still embarrassing when I couldn't get past the opened doors. I huffed slightly as I slowly started getting in sideways. When the doors started shutting again I scrambled to stretch so I could keep them open, but a hand shot out and held them.

"Hey, need some help?" I glanced up to find brown orbs staring down at me. I smiled with relief and let out a breath.

"Yeah, thanks." The boy that helped me held the doors open and then got in with me. I felt a bit flushed because he had seen that horrible fail.

"Say, you new around here?" I tilted my head and gave a sheepish smile his way.

"That obvious?" He laughed slightly and scratched behind his neck.

"Not really, there's a bunch of people in this building that I've been living with for years and barely seen half their faces. It's just that...so far I hadn't seen anyone with crutches." My eyebrows shot up at this.

"Oh. Well...don't you think that's a bit discriminating?" He turned to me surprised until he caught sight of the smirk playing on my lips. "Gotcha didn't I?" He nodded, laughing at his mistake.

"Yeah you did. My name's Mark by the way." I smiled and maneuvered my arms around to shake the extended hand. His hand dwarfed mine.

"Nice to meet cha. My name's kind of a mouth full, so just call me Vi." He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't be that bad." I rolled my eyes knowingly.

"Violeta is just my first name, imagine the rest." He didn't seem affected by this as I thought.

"What's bad about that name?"

_Ching! _The elevator doors opened.

"Nothing, just that it's Spanish. Ya know, a lot of surnames and middle names. Headaches when it was time to write our names for the first times." He laughed as he repeated the procedure we did to get me into the elevator.

"Oh I do know. Seriously though, it can't be that bad." Huh. Wonder what he meant when he said he knew.

"Oh but it is." We walked out of the building and stood outside.

"So, uh...how did that happen?" He pointed down at my foot.

"Trouble always searches for me. Yesterday, it found me." He didn't seem to fully get it but didn't press further. A sprained ankle will be a sprained ankle.

"Well, I'm kind of running late so...see ya later!" He started walking away quickly, waving back at me. I did the same with a smile. What a nice guy. Not many of those around here.

"Violeta, are you ready?" I nodded at my mom who was with my brother and sister. We took a cab and were left at school. To say that I was nervous was an understatement. Still, I tried to act cool and not think about the many bad possibilities.

Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, a.k.a. M^3. Nice name, I'll give it that much. Very...creative, in a mathematical way.

As I went past the entering gates of the school I took a deep breath. Okay, calm down Vi, no need to make sudden moves...don't want to make a light show on the first day. I silently made my way to where I saw said "Office" in black, bold letters, trying not to stare at any faces. Hard not to be noticeable with the crutches though. I had some trouble opening the door but it only lasted for a few seconds. Three other students were there before me so I had to wait. I didn't bother in memorizing faces or trying to make any eye contact. I felt eyes on me however, making me gulp in nervousness. I could bet all my money that any other person would love to have my ability to perceive these type of things this quickly - I wish I wasn't so aware of my surroundings.

"Hey uh... sorry, I couldn't help but notice - you new here?" I looked up with a nervous smile. A boy with orange, well groomed hair and a green sweater with no sleeves was smiling back with equal sheepishness. He was the third in line before me, being halfway turned around to look at me better. I gave a small, awkward laugh and fiddled with my crutches.

"What gave me away? These or the 'no eye contact on first day' attitude?" I asked, trying my best to sound casual and witty, moving my crutches around to point them out to the boy. He laughed at my sense of humor, making me inwardly sigh with relief. Not being socially awkward on fist day. Check.

"Both. By the way, I'm Harry, Harry Osborne." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I stretched out my own, pinching the crutch between myself and my armpit. My hand was much smaller and slightly paler than his as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet cha Harry. The name's Violeta, but you can call me Violet or Vi." I retracted my hand, going back to holding my crutch and he returned his to the side of his body.

"How are you liking the school so far?" I laughed and raised an eyebrow at the question, knowing for certain that I would embarrass him with my next answer.

"Well... considering I've been in here for about... fifteen minutes top, I'd say it'a lookin' good." I finished with a grin, watching as he flustered and started blabbering to fix his error.

"W-well I knew that! It was just a little joke, that's all!" I snickered at this, then pointed at the desk in front of him.

"What? Oh! Thanks." He turned around to be attended. Before he left the office he turned to me.

"See ya around Vi." I waved goodbye to him as he did the same.

As my turn came up I smiled at the lady behind the desk. She gave me my schedule with a neutral attitude; not happy, not mad. She seemed just resigned to the fact that she was there but not upset. I could tell she was getting irritated however thanks to my abilities.

I started walking through the halls, trying to maneuver my crutches at the same time I checked out the schedule to see which classes I was taking and the classrooms. I had to stop one or two times when I was either confused or itchy, seeing as I couldn't scratch myself because of the crutches. As I rounded a corner, I wasn't looking up, my nose buried in the already wrinkly paper - I have a bad memory, already forgot half of the schedule. When my body was stopped by another one I knew I had just straight out walked into someone. Unfortunately I lost my balance, crutches slipping on the squeaky clean tiles and leaving me without support. I saw a hand reach out and grab a hold of me. Two hands actually.

_Clunk! _

_Clunk, clunk-clunk!_

The two crutches hit the floor as my body stayed diagonal, halfway through having crashed onto the floor along with them. I glanced up in surprise and found that somebody had indeed caught me just in time. A guy was staring down at me with widened chocolate eyes and chestnut colored hair. He looked almost as surprised, though I did see something else flash in his eyes. Recognition? That's weird. When he realized he had me in an awkward position - kind of like when you're dancing tango, with him leaning over me - he lifted me quickly.

"Sorry about that - here, let me help you with those." Before I could protest he was already kneeling down, grabbing a hold of my crutches and standing up. I accepted them, feeling a small blush cover my cheeks from my clumsiness and his gentlemanliness - most guys would've probably just kept on going without glancing at me.

"Sorry, I-I wasn't looking where I was going." I lifted my wrinkly paper - strange how I managed to keep my hands on it - and pointed at it to show that I had been preoccupied by the schedule. He squinted at it for just a second.

"Oh. Are you new here?" I nodded with a smile as I accommodated the crutches beneath my armpits. "Well...I take that first class too... want me to show you the way?" I felt an immense relief wash over me.

"Oh, yes! Thank you!" He smiled and laughed lightly in amusement at my obvious predicament. "I bet a blind monkey could find the classroom faster than I could." We both laughed at my weird comparison and started walking in the right direction. _Blind monkey_? I know I can be random and I don't mind...but not in a new school with a guy I barely know! I felt my cheeks flush and I glanced at the boy out of the corner of my eyes. My eyes widened when I realized I hadn't said my name. I would consider it rude but he didn't seem to realize this either.

"Oh! Uh, geez I...I kind of forgot to introduce myself, I'm Violeta, but you can just call me Vi o-or Violet ." I said, stopping for just a moment to extend my hand to him. He stopped, looking surprised and then sheepish as he extended his own and grabbed mine. His dwarfed mine more than Harry's.

"Uh, Parker, Peter Parker." I smiled, watching a slight blush creep up his cheeks. Aw, that's cute! Plus it's good to finally see a boy that blushes - I've been told I do it _way_ too much.

"Well then Peter, why don't you lead the way?" He smiled back, scratching behind his neck before glancing down at my leg quickly.

"Say uh, do you need some help wi-" I cut him off almost immediately, waving my hands very quickly in front of me.

"Oh no! No, no. Thanks - but no. I may look small and defenseless but I'm tougher than I look." I said flexing my right arm quickly before letting it hang back down, almost slapping myself mentally and physically. Flexing your arms?! What are you thinking girl?

"No uh - I didn't mean to call you that I just-" I laughed nervously when I saw the shock and even guilt radiating off him. Me and my nervously fidgeting self - plus my feminist side.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. Now how about if we get going? I wouldn't want to be _extremely_ late on my first day." I put emphasis on the 'extremely' because I knew I was already late. He jumped with surprise, making me raise an eyebrow. Did he forget that he was late?

After that we rushed down the halls - me stumbling slightly and Peter skidding over quickly each time it looked like I was about to fall. Seriously, I know incapacitated people get extra attention for precautions but what was with this guy?

We both kind of clumsily ran into the classroom, me being introduced to the students with a practically permanent blush etched to my face and Peter sitting on his chair grinning sheepishly at me. What a way to start a new day, new school, new home; new life.

_~•~_

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Coincidences_

I stretched as best as I could and walked out the school gates, crutches beginning to tire me more than I wanted to admit. I saw Peter and Harry again today, at lunch. Turns out the two are best friends. Freaky coincidence that I met the two of them if you ask me. Oh well...

* * *

**_~ Peter's POV ~_**

I watched as she walked out of the classroom, the sound of her crutches making me flinch each time. It was something completely unexpected for me - like a curve ball. It didn't take much for me to notice it was her: the girl from the car wreckage. When I caught her in the halls and saw her, I was more than shocked. I almost lost my composure. I can't believe she's going to school with me! I mean, usually I don't really pay that much attention to the people I save and don't know, but seeing her in my school was a bit... okay no, very unexpected. I would be lying if I said guilt didn't wash over me when I saw her leg in a cast - her foot, but still.

"Hey man, you okay?" I turned my head when I heard Harry speak.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" He rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"Dude you've been sitting there and spacing off for like... fifteen minutes!" I chuckled nervously.

"It's nothing, just... distracted." He nodded absentmindedly at my answer, "So what were you saying?" He suddenly obtained a goofy smile.

"Man, you're never gonna believe this - there's a new girl at school!" I felt my face go mildly pale. Great, I'm trying to not think about that yet my best friend wants to make it the topic of our lunch talk. "Okay, she's not extremely hot or anything, but she's pretty cute! Good sense of humor too!" I gave a secret smile as I recalled her comment on Rhino.

"What a hothead."

I chuckled silently, she did have a nice sense of humor.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked before shoving a spoon full of food into my mouth, not really thinking about the question nor the answer.

"Violet." I almost spit out my food. Harry turned to look at me surprised. "Woah dude! You okay there?" I nodded quickly, wiping my mouth before answering.

"Yeah... uh, I'm fine." Suddenly I heard a quiet,

"Um... is this seat taken?" My eyes widened when I looked up. Violet was standing right in front of our table holding a tray of food, her backpack seeming way bigger than her and her crutches on one hand. Both me and Harry stood at the same time, making her jump in surprise.

"Woah, uh... here, let me help you with that." Harry grabbed her crutches while I helped her sit down. This was the type of girl you would see modeling and carrying a small amount of things - instead she's holding a tray full of food with one hand, crutches with the other, with a bag twice her size on her back and hopping on one leg.

"Geez! How can someone as skinny as you carry so much stuff while on one leg!" Harry said, letting out a small laugh as he sat beside her. She only let out a small huff.

"Well I don't like being a bother to people - besides I prefer to be independent, thank you very much." I raised a brow and felt my lip twitch up. Yeah, that would explain why she was trying to move a heap of trash off her with those skinny arms.

"Oh - right, sorry. Vi, this is Peter, he's-" She cut him off quickly, waving her hands slightly in a 'no' gesture.

"Don't worry, we already met!" He gave me a surprised look.

"You did?" I scratched behind my neck.

"Yeah... I kind of bumped into her - literally." She smiled and let out a laugh.

"Very literal." She added, "So, you two know each other then?"

"As a matter of fact we do - best friends actually." Her eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously? Wow, talk about coincidences huh?" Yeah, a huge coincidence that I saved you yesterday and today you're going to my school.

"Majorly. So, now can I ask how you're liking Midtown Manhattan Magnet?" Harry asked sheepishly though in a witty manner. I saw Violet smirk at this.

"Not bad. Though... " She leaned forward and pointed behind her at another table, "Is he always like that?" Two heads turned as me and Harry watched the table where Flash and the other popular guys and girls were.

"Yeah." We both said at the same time.

"Figured this school would have the stereotypical jock. Cheerleaders and all."

"Hi there." Violet, Harry and me all turned towards the sound of that voice.

"Gwen! Hey, how are you?" I said as she sat down next to me.

"I'm good. You must be the new student," She said, smiling at Violet, then stuck her hand out, "I'm Gwen Stacy." Violet stood - yes she stood with a broken leg - to reach over the table and shake hands with her.

"Violeta, but you can just call me Violet or Vi. I'm not saying any last or middle names just because it's too much of a mouthful." She finished, stumbling when she went to sit down.

"Hey, hey! Easy there! It's like you look forward to getting into trouble." Harry laughed, helping her steady herself.

"Sorry, I'm really forgetful. Nice to meet you Gwen." The blonde smiled at her through her glasses.

"It's nice to meet you too." Just then the bell rang and we all had to part to our respective classes. Talk about a save. It was really weird talking to her as if I had never seen her before - I'm not quite why it's so strange though, I've saved tons of other people before.

* * *

**_~ Violet's POV ~ _**

"So mom, when are you getting a new car?" I asked as I typed away in my computer.

"Tomorrow, why?" I shrugged nonchalantly and pushed my glasses back up my nose.

"No reason, just curious." I was currently playing Gaia Online, so obsessed with a dream avatar that I would not spend a single coin on anything that wasn't beneficial to my goal.

"Okay then, I'm leaving now okay?" I nodded and made a small sound of acknowledgement. I could feel her still in the house, hesitating over whether she should try to convince me further or leave me be. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You'll be all alone in the apartment." I turned to her very swiftly.

"Don't worry mom, I just don't feel like going out - remember to bring back my burger though!" She laughed at my last comment.

"You bottomless pit, you." I grinned cheekily at her before she turned and locked the door behind her, shutting it and leaving me alone in the apartment. I sighed, taking my glasses off and stretching. It feels good to have some time to myself. Plus I don't have to be so cautious about my abilities.

I whipped my phone out of the bag I had it in and looked for the contacts. My eyes landed on one name.

Peter Parker.

I bit my lip. I was bored and didn't have anything to do. Maybe I could... but wouldn't that look weird? Just one day of knowing each other and receiving a call from me? I hesitated, putting the phone down and continuing to browse through the forums in Gaia. More than once I glanced at the phone. Finally giving in I grabbed it with a long sigh. I pressed his name and the green icon beside the phone number. Putting the phone up to my ear I but my lip in nervousness and started chewing on it. Three times, four times, five times... I was about to hang up on the sixth ring when it stopped halfway.

"Hello?" I frowned, didn't he know it was me? Maybe he hadn't looked at the number before answering.

"Uh... hi Peter, it's me, Vi?" I said uncertain.

"Violet?" He said with a small laugh of amusement. "Wow, hey. I totally forgot that me and Harry gave you our phone numbers!" I felt mildly upset about this fact. Did he really forget that easily?

"Oh, well um, sorry about calling I was just pretty much bored and home alone. Didn't know what else to do." I almost immediately slapped my forehead hard and away from the phone. Home alone? Bored? Didn't know what else to do? My God! That sounded so stupid!

"Seriously? Wait, was I the first person you called?" I looked up at the ceiling for a second before answering.

"Yes." I grimaced as I said this, feeling very sheepish.

"No way! Uh, I mean... I'm glad you called - oh geez." I raised a brow when he added the last part.

"What?"

"Um... oh man! Sorry Vi, uh, I'll call you later! My aunt is calling me and she probably wants me to do something uh... talk to ya later!" He hung up before I could say anything. I put the phone away from my face and stared blankly at the computer which was now blinking with all sorts of lights.

That went well.

* * *

**_~ Peter's POV ~ _**

Aunt May wants me to "do something"? I must've sounded like a big heck of a jerk to Vi. More like extremely rude. It was a total lie but it's not like I can go ahead and say "Sorry Vi but I gotta go stop a robbery in progress!" Yeah, that would go swell. Especially since she barely knows me. I'll have to apologize later...

* * *

**_~ Violet's POV ~_**

I laid down in bed, putting my arm over my forehead as I stared up at my ceiling. I tried calling my friends too but none of them answered. Biting my lip, I lifted a hand up and stared at it for a few seconds. Soon enough a bright, small light lit up below my palm, looking like a little firefly. I made it change colors for a few seconds before I started playing with the lights in the room. My eyes stayed glued to the ceiling as the lights flickered on and off, the computer turned on and my lamp flickered.

The entire apartment was soon a show off lights before I stopped abruptly.

Gasp.

...

What was that?

I slowly stood beside my bed, hands grabbing the crutches on the floor and stared at the only window in my room. A presence. A familiar one. I felt it very close and abrupt, as if it passed by. I had been too busy playing to notice it full-on. Without thinking I ran out to the window - almost falling flat on my face thanks to the crutches - opening it rapidly and peeking my head out. I pushed my glasses up my nose again and stared silently out onto the streets and buildings.

Only a cool breeze greeted me, toddling my hair to the side ever so lightly. However, my eyes stayed narrowed; I could still feel that... well I call it presence but I already explained the whole "light surrounding people" deal. It's kind of like echolocation at certain times. If I concentrate good enough I can tell how many people surround me and even identify them. However since I had been using my abilities all I could do was tell that there was indeed someone very, very close by. Suddenly something zoomed past me, missing my face by mere inches. My eyes widened and the wind created by the projectile moved my crutches. I had been leaning forward, so unfortunately, my feet slipped and my body went over the railing of the window. My voice stayed trapped, vocal chords frozen and useless. The only thing I could let out was a mix between a squeak and a shriek as I saw everything whirling past me. I hadn't been able to grab onto the window in time because I was too shocked. The safety bars did meet my head though. I think it's how you would feel if you were making a jump into a pool but slipped at the last second, head slamming onto the edge of the pool and fell in with an ungracious splash. I didn't have anything to break my fall though - not that water could've helped me seeing as how I don't know how to swim.

I just hope that whoever scared the heck out of me meets karma straight in the face for ending my life at such a young age.

_~•~_

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Danger Magnet_

_**~ Peter's POV ~ **_

My eyes widened as I saw her body hurtling towards the ground. The minute I practically brushed past her I was more than surprised. Who'd knew I would bump into her again as Spidey? Worse, I think I was the one who made her fall. Nonetheless I jumped after her the instant I heard the strange yelp she emitted - a little cute though. I caught her just before she could touch the ground, carefully balancing out her body with mine - if I hadn't, her leg could've been further damaged. I felt her as she gave a start, obviously not having expected to be caught. As I swung back around to the window I saw her fall from, her arms tightened around me but her eyes were screwed shut.

I landed on the wall then, feet sticking to the cement surface and used both my arms to hold onto Violet better.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe." Her eyes shut open when she heard my voice. I raised a brow when I stared into them. It hadn't been my intention but I noticed something odd about them. The usual chocolate hue they had was gone. They were still dark, but brown wasn't the dominant shade, instead gray was. They had a dark gray color. Odd.

"W-what?" She looked down - then let out a gasp and freaked out. I don't know if it was fear of heights, the whole situation of falling, or the fact that her crutches had fallen too but she really caught me off guard. I have imagined a situation like this since I was in middle school - having a girl holding tightly onto me - but this was not _how_ I had pictured it. Violet was petite, there was no doubting that. She wasn't a tiny elf or small, pretty much average height, but that didn't mean she wasn't thin. Her arms felt light on my shoulders even though she was practically about to strangle me; I hadn't noticed before, but she had a tiny waist, almost made feel afraid of holding her too tight; her legs weren't short, actually they could be considered ballerina legs, also very thin. I was now thanking God that she had a cast - in her moment of panic she practically ensnared me with her limbs, attaching herself to me. The only part of her that wasn't plastered against me was that leg.

"Woah! Hey! Calm down okay? I'm Spider-Man, it's not like you can fall anytime soon." I let out a small laugh as I tried to steady her so I could carry her to the window.

"Just take me to my room." She said, her voice wavering and spoke very fast. I quickly slid her around my body, hearing her small gasp as she grasped the material on my body with her small hands. She was now on my back, in a weird fashion of piggyback ride - mmm, probably would be better to call it Spideyback ride. I crawled quietly to the window, placing myself on the perch with my back to it so she could slid off my back and onto the inside of her room. She did so clumsily because of her cast getting in the way, but made it inside. I barely glanced at her as she grasped her chest and breathed deeply, as I was diving down to look for her crutches. I breathed out in relief when I found them, slightly scratched metal but still good as new. I shot a web to the spot right above her window and swung up to it, crutches hooked to my arm.

"Hey... you okay there?" She looked very pale and exhausted. I placed the crutches on the wall next to the window, hesitating for a few seconds. This wasn't just another person's room, it was also a _girl's_ room. I wanted to go in and make sure she was alright but felt... I don't know, I guess it's just awkward because I actually know her. I noticed now the lights inside her room were flickering and dimming, I hope the light doesn't go out, I need to email photos.

"I'm... I'm okay." She said, exhaling and seemingly calming down. Then she looked up at me with dark brown eyes, "Thanks." The way she looked at me made my body tense up, making me nervous. I have seen her smile and be kind but that expression was new to me - kind of like gratitude and...

"No problem - though that danger magnet you're wearing might attract someone other than me, better be careful with that." With that I swung off, noticing the surprised look on her face before I hightailed it out of there.

She has a lot of books.

* * *

**~ Violet's POV ~ **

Was I scared? No. Was I freaked? No. Was I frightened? Of course I was! That Spider-Man was the one who scared me! I was embarrassed when I realized I was blushing after he left. I hope he didn't see that.

I clung to him. I clung to a guy. I clung to a guy I didn't even know. Okay, so he did save me, but he caused me to fall. Then again, he was right, I shouldn't have been leaning forward like that, much less with crutches. Still, that was one of the moments in my life I never want to remember. I sighed, ruffling my hair and closing the window with a huff. Danger magnet huh?

* * *

I was getting some textbooks out of my locker the next day when I felt someone come running to me. I faked not noticing and waited until the person was close enough to close my locker. I looked to the side and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Peter."

"Hi uh... listen I'm sorry about last night - you know, the rude goodbye on the phone?" He was scratching behind his head, looking very restless.

"It's okay." Was what I said and started to walk to my next class when he came up to me.

"No, seriously, I want to make up for it." I raised a brow and looked at him. I can't tell what it is, but there's something off about him today.

"Peter there's no need for that, I understand that you were busy. Sometimes you have absolutely nothing to do, other times you're too busy, happens to everyone." His eyebrows shot up as if my answer was the last thing he had expected me to say.

"Seriously? Wow, girls are usually more...-"

"Dramatic?" I offered with a smirk.

"I was going to say 'exaggerated', but I guess it's no better." We were getting close to the classroom when he stopped me.

"I wasn't kidding, I feel bad about leaving you hanging like that - how about I walk you home today?" I blinked. Where on Earth did that come from?

"Uh... walk me home? You sure?" I suddenly felt fidgety about the idea.

"Yeah... unless you don't want me to walk you back?" He said, making it sound more like a question and frowned.

"No, it's okay, I just figured you ought to know that my mom just got a brand new car." He blinked, then blushed and started smiling nervously.

"Oh, really? Well then uh-"

" - but you're welcomed to hitch a ride with me to your house." I added, smiling lightly at him.

"Don't worry about that, I have some stuff to do so I'll be going home late." I raised a brow as I noticed I slip up even he didn't take note off.

"Wait... so you had a busy evening, yet you wanted to walk me home." His eyes widened just a fraction.

"It's not like that! I'm not extremely busy, I just, you know, won't be home til later." I nodded then turned around to go into the classroom.

"Wait, Vi!" I craned my neck to look at him.

"Coffee sound good to ya?" I grinned knowingly and laughed.

"I don't drink coffee, but I'd love some hot chocolate." Then I walked straight in, not letting him say anything else. Two things were swirling in my head, one that had been sitting on my brain since yesterday and the other being a new found discovery.

Why does that Spider-Man guy seem so familiar? Perhaps he's someone I already know - I'll have to try and figure that out later.

Lastly... did I just agree to go on a date?

_~•~_

**R&R!**


End file.
